


Sunday Morning (Married Remix)

by lukesaysno



Category: Lost RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukesaysno/pseuds/lukesaysno
Summary: Matthew and Josh go home after a night out.





	Sunday Morning (Married Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Married](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/340794) by shrinetolust. 



> Written and posted to my LiveJournal in April 2005.

Sunday Morning (Married Remix)

Matthew leads Josh out of the bar and hails a cab, thinking they might have stayed a few drinks too long.  He feels a little tipsy as he steps to the curb, and Josh looks worse.  There’s a slight sway to his steps which Matthew thought had come from the liquor.  But maybe it had always been there; he can’t say since he hadn’t taken to watching the rhythm of Josh’s hips as he moved.   _Nice ass, though_ , he’s noticed that much.

He thinks maybe he should as he stands behind him, holding Josh’s head down as he pushes him into the cab and follows after.

“We going home already?” Josh asks with a drunkard’s confusion. His words are drawn out slower, accentuating his Georgian drawl even more.

“Yeah.  If you’re going to pass out, it should probably be at the hotel.” Matthew answers.  He tries to move Josh over so he can fit next to him.  Josh isn’t that much bigger than Matthew, but Josh doesn’t budge under his force.   _It must be the alcohol_ , he thinks.  He settles for cramming himself into the space next to Josh just to get in before he closes the door and gives the cab driver the hotel address.

Sighing, Matthew sits back, remembering now to disentangle his hand from Josh’s hair.  He lets it linger there thoughtlessly for a second, sheathed by those silky strands that tickle his fingers before actually he pulls it out.  Up front, the cab driver is viewing them oddly, his brow furrowed suspiciously, and Matthew doesn’t like look he’s giving them, the way he seems to be judging them _._  Matthew avoids his eyes and decides it’s probably the way they’re only occupying half of the seat.

“Josh, move over.”  Matthew is pressed against Josh and partially sitting on him, a leg flung over Josh’s so that he could actually get the door closed.  Matthew isn’t completely sure that he doesn’t mind the lack of personal space, _he smells good enough._ Josh pushes against him.

“N-no. No.  The other way,” Matthew grunts, pushing back against him.  Josh moves over, giving him enough space to finally sprawl his legs apart after he’s pulled his leg off Josh’s lap.

“ _I_ can hold my liquor, Foxy,” is Josh’s delayed reply to Matthew’s quip.  Matthew laughs.

“Apparently, Evie can hold her liquor better then you.” Matthew grins, referring to their younger co-star of half Josh’s size.

When he doesn’t answer, Matthew turns to see Josh has lain his head against the head rest, his eyes closed and his hair fallen back from his face.  Matthew grins, chuckling to himself.  He had fallen asleep.  Or passed out.  It amazes him how Josh could transition from rugged man to little boy so easily.   _Just like a little boy_ , he muses, _or an angel._  Now his chest rises and falls steadily, hypnotically luring Matthew to follow Josh’s lead.  The light filtered by the windows throws teasing shadows across Josh’s partially opened shirt as if to tempt Matthew to get a better view.  Instead Matthew tears his eyes from Josh’s chest and shakes his head to try to shake the temptation and fatigue away.

The nightlights blur by through the windows, and Matthew suddenly realizes that letting Josh fall asleep will not help him get him out of the cab when they get to the hotel.  Not when he could barely move Josh two inches over before.

“Josh.” He shakes him roughly by the shoulder. “Josh, wake up.  You’re going to have sleep later.”

A hand suddenly grips his thigh, and Matthew stares at it until Josh speaks. “… Don’t.  Shake.”

Matthew lets his own hand fall next to him on the seat. “You passed out.”  Josh groans and lifts his head, blinking against the flashing street lights, and Matthew flinches involuntarily when Josh’s grip tightens on his leg as he straightens himself.

“Do we have to shoot tomorrow?” Josh asks, his words still slurring.

“Afternoon.” Matthew answers, knowing it’s going to be hell for Josh to be ready even by then. “Awake.  I’m not about to carry you outta this cab.” Matthew orders when Josh’s eyes begin to flutter suspiciously.

“Alright, I’m _awake_!  Anyway, I didn’t pass out, I was just resting my eyes.”

Matthew howls in laughter at his explanation. “You should consider cutting back on the liquor.”

Josh turns and grins at him, his teeth bared, making him look feral in the dim light. “Why? So you can keep up?”

Matthew snorts, shakes his head and looks out the front window as the fatigue begins to catch up to him again.  He can see the illuminating hotel sign grow larger as they near it just in time.  Josh is struggling to keep his eyes open, and Matthew is having a little trouble ignoring Josh’s hand and the slight tightening of his pants.   _It’s nothing_ , he convinces himself uneasily.

“We’re here,” he announces when the cab stops.  Matthew opens the door, grabbing Josh’s hand from his thigh as he steps out, and pulls Josh behind him. “Come on.” He wraps his arm around Josh’s back and pulls Josh’s arm around his neck as he steps out of the car.

“Alright,” Matt grunts as he adjusts to Josh’s weight.  Josh is leaning against him despite the fact that he needs less help actually walking than he does walking in the right direction.  Matthew pulls him, stumbling slightly, to the elevator.  Once in, he presses the button for their level and leans them against the wall to shift some of Josh’s weight off him.

“I’s too early t’ sleep.” Josh slurs.  His arm tightens around Matthew’s neck as he tries to stand with out the wall’s support.

“You can do what you want when you get to your room,” Matthew says and tightens his arm around Josh to keep him steady.

“You comin’, too?” he asks, turning so he can face Matthew now.  Josh moves so that he can stand in front of him, but overestimating his ability to stand alone, he ends up leaning into Matthew’s shoulder instead.

Unwrapping his arm from Josh’s waist, Matthew suddenly finds breathing difficult with Josh pressed against him. “Uh.” He raises his hand to Josh’s chest, letting it trail against Josh’s body on the way and pushes against him. “No, I’m going to—.”  Josh cuts him short when he nuzzles his face into Matthew’s neck, surprising him.  Matthew jerks suddenly as Josh’s mouth presses against his throat and opens, his teeth nipping and his tongue flicking and sliding against his skin.

He yelps, calling out his name, even more taken aback, and struggles against Josh. “Hmm?”  Matthew thinks that if he doubted before, he knows now that Josh has had too many drinks.

“What are you doing?” he exclaims.  Josh either doesn’t hear him or doesn’t care because he presses forward again, grabbing Matthew’s waist with one hand and palming Matthew’s crotch with the other.  Matthew’s breath catches in his throat along with whatever words he’s planned on saying as he jerks again and thrusts mindlessly into Josh’s hand.This isn’t what he expected.  And right now, he doesn’t think he minds.

“Josh,” he hisses harshly, his eyes fluttering close as Josh continues to knead and grasp him with his hand, blaming his lack of control on the alcohol.  He feels himself getting harder fast, unable to control his arousal, and allows his hesitance one last half-hearted attempt at struggling before he grabs Josh’s waist.  Josh’s breath rasps against his throat again, tickling his neck, as he lifts his head to answer.

“Tastin’ you.” He growls in answer, and Matthew shudders against his body with anticipation he doesn’t expect to feel because of a man.  Josh raises his mouth from Matthew’s neck over his jaw to his mouth, tasting him with his tongue and licking away at his uneasiness all the way.  It’s a clash of tongues and lips and stubble as Josh roughly ravishes his mouth until Matthew reaches up and slips his hand into that refreshingly silky hair again, limiting the movement of Josh’s head.

His grip tightens on Josh’s waist, and he strains to grind as hard as he can into Josh’s hand, groaning and panting into Josh’s mouth, until his hand pulls away and fumbles at his zipper.  He thinks quickly that this isn’t the right place, but he can’t process the thought clearly because all he cares about at this moment is Josh getting his zipper down.  When Josh’s hand finally makes it’s way into his boxers, Matthew cries out, breaking their kiss, and throws his head back against the wall as Josh begins to make pumping movements with his hand.

“Oh, God, Josh, ah,” he pants, struggling to catch his breath when Josh grips him harder, his hand moving in broken, abrupt movements.  Josh searches, almost blindly, for his mouth again, capturing Matthew’s lower lip between his, and then uses his free hand to grab one of Matthew’s off his waist and grinds it against his own cock through his pants.  Matthew is hesitant at the touch of another man’s hard-on in his hand; he hasn’t exactly done this before, and he’s not sure Josh has either, but he gives his hand a squeeze, groping Josh more confidently when he moans back into his mouth.

The soft ring of the elevator as it reaches their floor goes unnoticed until the doors begin to open.  “Josh, not here.”  He grabs Josh’s hand, slowing the movement, savoring it, before he pulls it completely out of his pants.  He sighs from relief, thinking it luck when no one shows up on the other side of the door to see them in this state.  Josh protests something Matthew doesn’t catch on account of the blood pounding in his ears, and Matthew wraps his arm around him and throws Josh's arm around his neck again, not bothering to zip his pants close before he pulls Josh out of the elevator and toward his room.

“Where’s your key card?” he asks when they reach the door.  He leans Josh temporarily against the wall beside the door and looks at him expectantly.

“In my pocket,” Josh answers and tries to get his hand in his pocket.  Matthew pushes his hand away and pulls the card out of Josh’s pocket himself and opens the door.  When he gets Josh inside, he slams the door, locking it behind him, and leads Josh to the bed before heading to the mini-bar.  He needs another drink.

He opens it and blindly takes the first thing his hand grabs, hoping it’ll be strong enough to drown out what uneasiness he has left.  He lets the cap fall to the ground as he downs it, and suddenly Josh is behind him, pulling him backwards toward the bed. “C’mere.” The bottle falls to the ground, nearly empty, as they stumble backwards onto the bed.  Josh tries to climb atop of him, but Matthew pushes him onto his back.

“Y-you sure you want this?” He asks Josh.  His words don’t come out as quickly or smoothly as he thinks them, and he’s not sure whether it’s because he’s nervous or the alcohol.  Josh snakes a hand between them into Matthew’s open pants and fondles Matthew’s balls.  Even though Matthew’s not sure if that constitutes as an answer, he accepts it.

Matthew pulls at their shirts and pants, trying not to interrupt Josh’s hand as he struggles to get them off so he can feel Josh beneath him without the barrier of clothing.  As soon as the clothes hit the floor, Josh grabs their shafts and begins rubbing them together, sending Matthew into a sort of shock as he reels from the pleasure.  Matthew buries his face into Josh’s shoulder, tasting him with his tongue, thrusting fervently and moaning loudly.

“Turn over,” he whispers hoarsely into Josh’s ear, barely able to speak.  He wants to be inside Josh now despite not wanting this to stop.  He helps Josh over onto his stomach, thinking now that this is it.  He knows he’s not going to being able to get inside of Josh easily without loosening him up first and reluctantly slips a finger inside of Josh, moving it around as Josh groans beneath him.  Josh’s hands clench the sheets as Matthew adds more, stretching him.  He wants in desperately on the pleasure and quickens his pace.  He can tell from his breathing that Josh is about to come, and Matthew knows he’s ready.  He pulls his fingers out and positions himself to enter Josh.

Josh groans as Matthew tries to push into him, and his body fights back instinctively until Matthew feels him relax beneath him.  Josh cries out in pain as Matthew sinks into him and Matthew gasps at the feel of Josh surrounding him.  Matthew closes his eyes again when he feels Josh clench around him and lays there, trying to let him adjust, his breath hot against Josh’s ear, until he begins to moan and push back against him.

His hands grip tightly at Josh’s waist, pulling his ass back into his balls as he thrusts into him roughly, uncontrollably, and he wonders how he ever survived without this because _It makes sense_.

 

The sun is shining in his eyes when Matthew wakes up in bed the next morning.  It’s unbearably bright.  He raises a hand to cover his eyes and turns away, groaning groggily.  He feels disconnected from himself.  He feels sick.  

“God,” he grumbles at the headache he already feels forming behind his eyes.  He thinks it’s Sunday.  And suddenly everything flows back.  His breath catches in his chest and remembers.  He’s naked in the bed and Josh was here with him last night.  He and Josh….  He hastily throws his arm from his face.

“I’m married, you know.” Josh says.  Matthew blinks blankly.  His chest is pounding as he remembers.  He should have said the same last night.  He was still married last night.  He hadn’t even thought of her.  He hadn’t cared.

“I’m sorry.” Is all he can offer, his voice quiet and full of regret.  He replaces his arm over his eyes, feeling sick again and wondering why Josh is still here with him, but then remembers it’s Josh’s room.   _He’s_ in Josh’s bed.  He fucked Josh in this bed last night.  

He tries to control his breathing, his heartbeat.  He can’t.  Matthew isn’t surprised when Josh says nothing, but then Josh turns and looks at him. “Don’t be.”

Matthew remembers, _he wanted it, too._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and/or comments!


End file.
